


Nothing Could Be Better Than This

by intertwined_paracosms



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Non-Despair AU, One Shot, animal crossing hell yeah, im not good with tags, leon no - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwined_paracosms/pseuds/intertwined_paracosms
Summary: Taka, Leon, Chihiro and Mondo play some animal crossing, one night, which goes just as well as you might presume it does.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Nothing Could Be Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks for reading my first fanfic on here, and though its short, I hope its ok!  
> This is my first time writing some of them, so forgive me if they're a little ooc at times :)  
> Criticism is welcomed!

Kiyotaka squinted slightly at the screen, in a vain attempt to make the fish he was trying to catch bite the line faster. He and his boyfriend, Mondo, had recently taken up playing animal crossing. They’d been skeptical at first, though after Chihiro suggested it, they decided why not, they both could use a break anyway. Quickly enough, it had become a favourite pastime of theirs, each enjoying the game more than they’d like to admit, albeit for different reasons. 

That being said, they weren't the only ones that played. Unsurprisingly, Chihiro had been a fan of the game for a while and Leon had bought it too but he didn’t play as much as the others.

On one particular Friday evening, the four had gotten together at Chihiro’s, to just chill and catch up, while playing animal crossing. Chihiro took his seat on his usual beanbag, falling with a soft “oof” while Leon sitting close by, putting the snacks he’d brought with him in the middle of them and Mondo and his boyfriend sat on the sofa. Within just a couple of minutes, they’d all loaded up their games and were headed to Chihiro’s island.

It didn't take long for chaos to begin; Taka had just been fishing when Leon hit him with his net, causing the hall monitor to complain quietly, Mondo laughing. Then just as quick as it left, calm settled again, a peaceful silence filling the air.

But peace can't last too long.

Leon squealed loudly, making Chihiro jump.   
“Tarantula!” He yelped, beginning to run towards Mondo, who looked mildly annoyed before realising that it was chasing him now, and after cursing loudly he began running, unsure of where to go or what to do. Taka ran behind him, claiming that he could catch it while it chased him. You can guess how badly that went. 

~

“Leon, yer’ paying for medicine, no arguin’!” Mondo sighed, looking annoyed, “After all, you did lead it to me, now get your sorry ass over to nook’s cranny and buy some.”  
“Uhm, I-I have some!” Chihiro butted in, gesturing to his screen where indeed, medicine sat in his inventory. Taka almost always carried some, but he’d given it to Mondo after an earlier encounter with some less than friendly wasps.

Leon sighed in relief as the medicine was given to Taka, but he received a glare from Mondo nonetheless. Quickly, they were back to their usual shenanigans, hours ticking by like seconds until they realised they should head home, saving their respective games, and packing up. They fixed the couch cushions and tidied up the rubbish, before bading Chihiro a cheerful goodbye and leaving.

Leon began walking off home with a small wave, as Mondo got on his motorcycle, Taka sitting down behind him. As they sped off into the fading sunset, he realised how thankful he was for moments like this, and friends he could rely on to cheer him up. Cliche, perhaps, but he leant into the other slightly more and murmured a quiet, “Thank you” to the biker. 

Nothing could be better than nights like this. Nothing.


End file.
